The present invention relates to automatic machines for cross cutting rod material and the like. The present machine is, for purposes of feeding the rod intended for cross-cutting, generally provided with two alternatively working gripper tongs of which the gripper tongs situated nearest the cross cutting tool are rigid and the other ones reversibly movable in the longitudinal direction of the rod.
In known automatic cross-cutting machines of this kind it has been necessary to discard comparatively long pieces of rods as it has not been possible to cut the rod after its back end has reached the front terminal position of the movable gripper tongs. These cross-cutting machines are generally provided with a cross-cutting tool consisting of two slides resting against each other, transversely relative to the rod. The slides are provided with through-holes supporting the rod material. The rear slide when looking in the feeding direction is standing still and forms a guide for the rod material, while the other slide is displaceable along the first slide with the aid of suitable power devices between a feeding position in which the two recesses are situated in line with each other i.e. the rod material is freely feedable and a position in which the recesses are laterally displaced relative to each other. The cross-cutting occurs by shearing. In cross-cutting automatic machines of this kind great demands are made upon the means holding the rod material during the cross-cutting operation.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a device making possible cross-cutting nearly the entire rod intended for cutting.